Golden Loud Awards 2019
by regamers10
Summary: Evento especial organizado por mí en colaboración con los miembros del Café Loud y patrocinado oficialmente por Ficlover93, si quieren saber de qué se trata pasen por acá.
1. Chapter 1

En una sala vacía una televisión se enciende de pronto. Nos encontramos ahora en Royal Woods, Michigan, ubicado en la nación de los Estados Unidos de América. En esta ocasión no nos enfocaremos en la casa de la familia Loud que vive en esta ciudad sino en unas instalaciones que se están llevando a cabo en el centro de la ciudad. Vemos un terreno de construcción donde los obreros trabajan constantemente para tener la instalación lista para el tiempo estipulado, todo bajo la dirección de un hombre con traje y corbata con un casco de construcción en la cabeza. El hombre se le ve solo la parte de atrás impidiendo que se pueda ver su rostro. Dirige la operación a una distancia segura actuando como el capataz.

-¡Stuart, mezcla más el cemento que está muy grumoso! ¡Bryan, endereza la viga 24 que es de soporte o se caerá todo lo de arriba! ¡Will, ese taladro que parece que está medio malo y no aprieta bien los tornillos, usa otro!-Daba las indicaciones el misterioso hombre a los obreros.

De repente el extraño parece sentir que lo estaban observando desde la espalda y se da la vuelta. El público finalmente pudo verle el rostro…o lo haría si es que tuviera pues el extraño tiene por cabeza un cubo naranja con un signo de interrogación similar al de Súper Mario Bros.

-¡Hola amigos! ¡Me alegra verlos!-es difícil notarlo cuando no tiene cejas…o cara-¡Soy yo, regamers10! Tal vez me recuerden por mis fics de The Loud House como "Lincoln, hombre malo" y "La montaña Loud". Seguramente se preguntarán exactamente de qué se trata todo esto y qué tiene que ver la construcción al respecto, con gusto les responderé esta y otras preguntas. Tomemos un paseo.

Regamers empieza a en sus historias, como la tragedia que vivimos todos al ver partir a Octware. Pero más que a caminar y la pantalla muestra un barrido de estrella para cambiar de escenario. Ahora nos encontramos en un jardín de flores en donde camina el sujeto mirando a la cámara.

-Lo que tengo planeado para ahora no es un fic o un proyecto común y corriente sino algo mucho más grande. Verán, para nadie desconocido que la serie en la que nos basamos para escribir fics ha entrado en un declive argumentativo manifestado especialmente en la tercera temporada de la serie. Esto ha traído malas consecuencias a la comunidad, la más grande la pérdida de interés de las personas en fics y su posterior retiro de los mismos, por lo que a los fics de hoy en día se ha notado un descenso de favs, follows y reviews. Historias que en el pasado un capítulo tenían 20 reviews ahora con suerte llegan a 5. Gracias a esto algunos usuarios han decidido dejar de escribir al ver la falta de apoyo los veteranos este problema afecta a los nuevos autores que tratan de salir adelante bajo la sombra de esos veteranos, como yo. La cuestión es que las personas solo vienen para ver a los Gigantes del Fandom como Banghg, J0nas Nagera, UnderratedHero, entre otros y dejan a un lado a los novatos sin saber que algunos de ellos traen fics tan buenos o hasta mejores que los de ellos. Es por eso que me he fijado como meta el hacer que todos puedan reconocer el talento que los novatos. ¿Cómo? Pues…con una ceremonia de premios.

El hombre sigue caminando mientras otro barrido de estrella se presenta para cambiar de escena. Ahora está la toma de un tulipán de cerca, es arrancado de su tallo por la mano del sujeto que lo acerca a su aparente rostro como si lo oliera un segundo, luego vuelve a dirigirse a los lectores.

-En esta ceremonia nos enfocaremos en condecorar a los mejores fics que se han escrito recientemente, una estrategia que adopté para que las personas puedan darle un vistazo y mostrarle apoyo a los nuevos. Principalmente habrá categorías que premien fics publicados entre el 1 de octubre del 2018 hasta el 30 de septiembre de este año, aunque por ser la primera edición habrá 4 categorías especiales que premien a los veteranos. Lo mejor de la premiación es que no es un grupito de personas los que eligen a los nominados y los ganadores, no señor, esta vez lo haremos todos.

El formato será el siguiente, consistirá en 3 etapas: La etapa de nominación, la etapa de eliminación y la votación final. En la etapa de nominación cualquier persona que desee participar solo debe dar sus nominados para cada categoría, en la de eliminación se abrirá encuestas para cada categoría en donde las personas podrán votar hasta por 3 opciones favoritas y de entre todos los cuatro con más votos serán los nominados finales, por último en la votación final de entre las cuatro opciones cada quién podrá votar por uno solo y el que tenga más voto de entre los cuatro será el ganador.

Cada etapa tendrá un tiempo de disputa de 1 mes, la etapa de preselección es entre el 1 de septiembre hasta el 30 de septiembre, la de eliminación entre el 1 de octubre hasta el 31 de octubre y la votación final entre el 1 de noviembre hasta el 31 de noviembre. Como estamos en septiembre la etapa de preselección comienza a partir de ahora, así que si deseas participar solo tienes que ingresar a esta página

El hombre levanta la mano derecha y encima de esta aparece el URL de la página

topic/203236/178344706/1/Nominaciones

Las reglas oficiales están en esta página

Levanta la mano izquierda y aparece otra URL

topic/203236/177259534/1/Golden-Loud-Awards-2019

Así que si tienen dudas vayan a esta página y con gusto se les responderá.

Pero debe saber que para cada categoría cada participante tiene el derecho de hacer una nominación por cada una. Las categorías a premiar son las siguientes:

*Mejor fic del año 2016-2017

*Mejor fic del año 2017-2018

*Mejor fic del año 2018-2019

*Mejor fic de Comedia, Romance, Parodia o Musical 2018-2019

*Mejor fic de Drama, Familia, Amistad 2018-2019

*Mejor fic de Tragedia, Angustia y Hurt/Comfort 2018-2019

*Mejor fic de Ciencia Ficción, Aventura, Sobrenatural y Fantasía 2018-2019

*Mejor fic de Horror, Suspenso, Crimen y Misterio 2018-2019

*Mejor Oneshot del año 2018-2019 (no importa la longitud de palabras, siempre y cuando sea de un solo capítulo)

*Mejor autor revelación (que haya empezado desde el 1 de Octubre del 2018 hasta el 30 de Noviembre del 2019)

*Mejor autor del Fandom 2016-2017

*Mejor autor del Fandom 2017-2018

*Mejor autor del Fandom 2018-2019

También tenemos una regla especial para los escritores. ¿Crees que tienes un fic que merezca una nominación pero es muy subestimado? Pues si es así entonces te interesará saber que a todos los participantes se les acreditará una nominación extra para que nominen un fic propio. Pero solo uno, no más. En Diciembre se publicará un fic donde estarán todos los ganadores de las categorías, el fic será en colaboración de los miembros del café Loud y trataré de que los presentadores sean los Oc más famosos del Fandom, hasta el momento tenemos confirmada la participación de Alexander Ivanisevic y Dimitri Yoshikage de MontanaHatsune92, Elías Harman de RCurrent y la señora Evelyn de Johnny Ficker, aunque estoy viendo para traer más Oc con el debido permiso de sus autores.

Una última vez aparece el barrido de estrella y ahora el tipo está frente a una casa blanca con entrada al jardín.

-Así que como pueden ver este evento podría ser aquel que invite a los demás a ser más activos en el Fandom o quizás algo divertido que ayude a los nuevos a ganar reconocimiento y a los veteranos a revivir sus historias. Ojalá todos los que lean esto se animen a participar, tengo fe en que puede llegar a ser algo increíble. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás tú puedas ser el ganador, de algún premio.

La cámara se enfoca en el ¿rostro? del sujeto con los brazos al aire.

-Bienvenidos todos a-levanta la cara mirando al cielo-¡Los Golden Loud Awards 2019!

Cubriendo toda la pantalla del televisor aparece unas letras con la siguiente inscripción: "**Bienvenidos a los Golden Loud Award 2019**". Y finalmente la televisión se apaga


	2. Unasemana

Hola chicos, vengo a decirles rapido que falta una semana para que culmine la primera fase de los Golden Loud Awards. Si aún no has presentados tus Nominados pero quieres hacerlo no te preocupes pues aún tienes tiempo para hacerlo, específicamente hasta el 30 de septiembre pero apresúrate pues el 1 de Octubre empezará la fase 2 del evento y cualquier nominado postulado después del tiempo estipulado será ignorado (sea quien sea). Pero antes de que lo hagan quiero pedirle que antes de nominar revisen si alguien más ya nomino el fic/autor en la misma categoría que ustedes y también revisen el año de publicación para evitar errores de postulación. Recuerden visitar las páginas indicadas en el capítulo anterior para ver las reglas y publicar sus nominados. Y bueno, espero que más personas se unan a este evento. Nos veremos el 1 de Octubre con el inicio de la fase 2. Hasta pronto.


	3. Fase 2

Es una mañana fresca y soleada en Royal Woods sin nubes en el cielo y un brillante sol dotando de su bendita y cálida luz a toda la ciudad. Todos estaban de acuerdo en algo y era que este era un día perfecto para salir afuera ya sea al parque o algún lugar de acceso público, pero ni con este clima perfecto había un alma en algunos de esos lugares, seguían igual de desiertos. Esto es debido a que era Octubre, mes en el cual para cierta comunidad significaba el comienzo de un evento que estaba denominado "el evento del año". Mientras pasamos por la ciudad en busca de las personas finalmente las encontramos haciendo una larga fila hacia un establecimiento, y no cualquier establecimiento sino un Cyber.

Entre tantas personas desconocidas nos encontramos con un grupo de amigos famosos haciendo fila para entrar, uno de ellos parece muy molesto por algo.

-Esto es realmente inaudito e inaceptable. No puedo creer que en estos días sigan habiendo esta gran desorganización en los eventos.

-Sheldon por favor cálmate, no es para tanto

-¿No es para tanto? Leonard ya tienen un retraso de 2 días. ¡2 días! Se creen que pueden jugar con el tiempo y la paciencia de uno pero no es correcto ¡Eso es abuso de poder!

-Por favor, no exageres. Quizás tuvo una buena razón.

-¿Que excusa justifica un retraso de más de 48 horas?

-Quizás en su país cayó un meteorito que destrozó la red móvil-argumentó Rajesh Kothrappali.

-O quizás su novia lo invitó a pasar el fin de semana con ella y se extendió-opinó Howard Wolowitz.

-Vamos no seas absurdo Howard, los que están involucrados en FanFiction suelen ser raros, antisociales y hasta locos.

-Es difícil refutar eso cuando tú eres un ejemplo-le respondió Leonard a Sheldon causándole algo de molestia.

Antes de que Sheldon continuaran con sus quejas las puertas del Cyber se abrieron llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Del local salió el que parecía ser el dueño, quien era un sujeto gordo de camisa azul y shorts fucsia con cola de caballo castaño y una línea gruesa de cabello negro que pasaba alrededor de la boca en forma de zig zag actuando como una barba. El gordo se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar

-Atención: Según tengo entendido todos los que están aquí vienen para participar en un evento llamado-saca una hoja de su bolsillo y la lee-"Golden Loud Awards 2019". ¿No es así?

Todos lo afirmaron.

-Bien, entonces me complace anunciar que la denominada Fase 2 de la ceremonia ha dado inicio.

El público celebra con júbilo la noticia gritando de alegría. Hubo uno que destapó una botella de champaña y otro disparo su pistola al aire.

-Pero primero debo decirles que, tomando en cuenta el horario de trabajo, el número de computadoras y la cantidad de clientes en la fila, no hay suficientes computadoras para todos. Así que les pido por favor que mantengan la calma y no rompan la fila para poder entrar de forma ordenada.

-¡Olviden la calma y el orden y sólo déjenme entrar!-entró corriendo un tipo empujando al gordo al suelo. Los demás le siguieron como una estampida entrando al local con la intención de conseguir una computadora lo más rápido posible sin importar el alboroto que ocasionan.

En una de las computadoras estaba una Fujoshi de lentes viendo imágenes Yaoi o algo así. Mientras se enternecía con las imágenes en Deviantart, un adolescente gordo le patea de la silla tirándola al suelo.

-¡Quítate Fujoshi! Tengo que votar por fics Loudcest para que no ganen ¡esos fics mierdas Ronniecoln!

-¡Te oí, gordo marico!-le gritó con furia un adolescente enclenque.

-¡Lo se, lo dije fuerte Cabeza de huevo!-le contestó con ímpetu.

En otro lado estaban los chicos de la famosa serie usando una sola computadora ocupada por Howard en representación de todos

-Muy bien, ya ingresé al sitio. Raj, pásame la página ya.

-Aquí está-le entrega una hoja de papel con la siguiente URL: www(Punto)fanfiction(Punto)net/forum/Golden-Loud-Awards-2019/223673/

Howard ingresa el URL y accede al foro donde están las encuestas.

-Entramos.

-Bien, pero ¿como es la Fase 2?-preguntó Leonard algo confundido con el formato del evento

-Al parecer consiste en varias encuestas con las categorías y sus respectivos nominados. Tienes que votar por los 4 que más te gusten y los 4 que más tengan votos pasan de ronda.

-¿4 dijiste? ¿O sea que es voto múltiple?

-Así parece.

-Excelente, cada quien podrá dar su voto en todas las categorías-dijo Sheldon.

-No en todas, parece ser que la categoría de Mejor fic de Tragedia solo admite 3 voto.

-¿En serio?-dijo Leonard.

-Si, creo que les pareció que eran pocos nominados y lo redujeron en este para darle más competitividad.

-Hmmmm, ¿como decidimos quien queda afuera?-se preguntó Sheldon un Segundo.

Todos voltean a ver a Raj que se siente ofendido ante esta acción.

-¡Oh Claro! ¡Sacan al más pendejo porque no se defiende!

-Relájate, no es para tanto.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo. Vas a votar más que yo.

-¡Dejen de perder el tiempo y empiecen a votar! Tengo un cubo Rubik en casa que espera ser resuelto en menos de 10 segundos-dijo Sheldon.

Mientras los muchachos votaban se formaba una conmoción en medio del Cyber, era el gordo y el enclenque de antes.

-¡Jordan es mejor pareja para Lincoln!-gritaba con rabia el gordo.

-¡Ni siquiera ha hablado con Lincoln en lo que va de la serie!

-¿Y? Es una rubia sexy.

-¡Qué rubia ni qué nada! ¡Más bien ella parece un pelo de cenizas! Tus motivos para emparejarlos son tan pobres que me dan ganas de reír.

-Bueno...¡al menos no es una abusiva como Ronnie Anne!

-Mira...¿Te gusta Helga verdad?

-Obvio-El gordo rompe su camisa y revela un tatuaje de la escena del beso de Helga y Arnold de la película de la jungla dentro de un corazón.

-De acuerdo...pero fíjate que ella era mucho peor con Arnold que Ronnie Anne con Lincoln. Es más ya ni siquiera lo maltrata tanto como antes.

-¿Qué me dices de los golpes que le da?

-Es solo amor duro, es su forma de expresarle cariño.

-¿Cómo? ¿Así?-El gordo le pega un puño en la cara y los dos forman una nube de pelea, siendo esta atestiguada por un grupo de chicas que los miraban con desdén.

-Vaya, los hombres son tan patéticos-habló una chica blanca de cabello

-Si, es increíble que peleen por decir si Ronnie Anne o Jordan deben estar con Lincoln-dijo una pelirroja

-Realmente patético, todos saben que Lincoln debe estar con Haiku.

La pelirroja mira con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados a la pelinegra.

-¿Disculpa? Te recuerdo que Lincoln se le confesó a Paige en el episodio L is for Love.

-¿Paige?...ah si, la pelifuego que lo dejó en visto.

-No lo dejó en visto, solo no le ha contestado.

-Se ha tomado su tiempo, ¿no crees tú?

Las dos se desafían con la mirada un tiempo, hasta que viene una castaña a calmarlas

-Chicas, no hay que pelear por eso. Todos saben que la pareja ideal de Lincoln es Stella.

Antes de las dos le contestaran llegan más personas a integrarse en la discusión.

-No es verdad, le conviene más Tabby.

-No, Cristina.

-No, Cookie

Cada grupo empezaba a discutir sobre quién debe quedarse con Lincoln hasta que finalmente se lanzan en una pelea tomando forma de una bola de humo.

Los chicos se preocupan por la creciente hostilidad en el local.

-Apresúrate antes de que empiecen a pelear por la mejor pareja Loudcest-le dijo Leonard a Howard en voz baja.

Pero justo en las hileras de PC a sus espaldas comenzaba otro pleito entre unas chicas

-Te digo que la mejor pareja es Lolacoln.

-No, es el Lucycoln.

-Cierren la boca, es obvio que es el Lynncoln.

-Se equivocan todas, es el Lenicoln.

Y de esta forma las chicas comenzaron otra pelea.

Con esta ya eran 3 peleas en el local que por una extraña razón no parece ser afectado en algo por esto. No se puede decir lo mismo de los chicos que se encuentran en el centro rodeados por las peleas.

-Quiero que sepan que si para salir de aquí ileso tendré que sacrificar a uno de ustedes con ellos no dudaré en hacerlo-dijo Sheldon a sus asustados amigos.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, el gordo dueño del lugar observaba todo desde la caja registradora mientras se tomaba un vaso con refresco.

-Imbéciles-dijo a la par que sonreía con satisfacción.

Mientras más tiempo peleaban los clientes más dinero ganaba él pues cobraba según el tiempo de uso del equipo.

**N/A: Bueno damas y caballeros, comenzó la fase 2 de los Golden Loud Awards 2019. Cualquier pregunta no duden en escribirme y con gusto se las respondo. Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Desempate

Desempate

Su jefe yacía inmóvil en el suelo si dar señal de vida, tal vez el negocio que manejaba era ilegal pero no merecía morir así, en realidad nadie lo merecía. Aquel que lo había asesinado sonreía con satisfacción como si aquello le ocasionaba un placer descomunal, una característica adecuada para un monstruo como lo era él. Su sonrisa torcida e inquietante pintada de un rojo sangre que refleja locura, sus ojos muertos que brillaron al ver el espectáculo de sangre que estaba a su frente, su pelo desaliñado y verde parecido al moho y sus rasgos faciales mal maquillado que reflejan una mente psicótica criminal. Con esa horrenda apariencia cualquiera le temería al Guason.

Los hombres del jefe recién fallecido estaban capturados por los hombres del payaso del crimen, amenazados a punta de pistola en sus sienes. El payaso agarró con dos de sus dedos la sangre del difunto y se la pasó por los labios para pintárselos con auténtico color sangre. Se puso en medio de los rehenes (eran 3) para hablarles.

-Bueno, supongo que después de esto querrán unírsenos a nuestra pequeña "operación". Me encantaría tenerlos a todos a bordo pero por desgracia sólo tenemos una vacante. Así que haremos audiciones-el Guason agarrón un palo de billar y lo partió con la rodilla, arrojó una de las mitades al frente de sus pies y siguió de largo-Que sea rápido-dijo mientras se iba.

Los tres hombre fueron arrojados al suelo con violencia, se miraban con temor entre sí y a sus captores sin entender a qué se refería el payaso. Hasta que miraron al palo filoso al frente de sus ojos, si querían vivir tendrían que luchar por su vida y ser forzados a trabajos con ese psicopata homicida. Ninguno quería trabajar para él, pero tampoco querían morir, así los tres se lanzaron hacia el palo para agarrarlo y comenzar "la audición" o más bien... la "muerte súbita"

**Bueno, pasó lo que más me temía. Cómo ya es Noviembre las encuestas se cerraron y los resultados ya son fijos pero esulta que para algunas categorías se necesitarán un desempate para saber quien pasará de ronda y quien quedará fuera, como no quiero hacer otra encuesta haremos lo siguiente: En las siguientes opciones que verán van a tener la opción de votar por solo uno de ellos a través de un review, los que tengan más votos serán los que pasen de ronda. Tendrán oportunidad de votar solo hasta el domingo 3 a las 23:59 hora de Venezuela.**

**Los que requieren un desempate son los siguientes:**

**Mejor autor 2017-2018**

***Eltiorob95 y RCurrent**

**Mejor fic de horror, suspenso, crimen y misterio.**

***Animatronicos de El Maestro, Eso es Loud House de StarcoFantasma y Oscuro Secreto de DarkMaskUzumaki**

**Mejor fic de Angustia, Tragedia, Hurt/Comfort**

***All hope is gone de DarksShadows777 y Born to Suffer de Imagine Sounds**

**Mejor fic Drama, Familia y Amistad**

***Neon days de Johnny Ficker, No more Louds de Imagine Sounds y Pasado Complicado de Ficlover93**

**Mejor oneshot **

***¿Tienes Miedo? De sonikdc, El lado oscuros de Electrico10 y Pasado Complicado de Ficlover93**

**Recuerden que pueden votar por solo uno de cada categoría a través de un review. Si quieren ver los resultados de la encuesta vayan al foro de los Golden Loud Awards y las podrán ver pero solo en el modo PC.**

**En fin, cómo dijo el Guason "que sea rápido" para poder avanzar. Cualquier duda que tengan no duden en preguntarme que yo respondo con gusto. Nos vemos el Lunes 4, adiós.**


	5. Fase Final

Bueno señoras y señores, después de 2 meses de preparación llegamos a la última fase de votación. Para esta fase ya los nominados fueron reducidos a 4 por categoría (menos uno que es 3) y en esta ocasión podrás votar pero solo por UNA de las opciones por categoría. Es el mismo link de la vez anterior pero se los dejo de todos modos:

forum/Golden-Loud-Awards-2019/223673/

Tienen oportunidad de votar hasta el 30 de noviembre, ya en diciembre se publicará un nuevo fic llamado "La ceremonia de premios" en donde se publicarán los ganadores y muchas sorpresas más que tengo preparado para ustedes. Entre ellas OC's famosos del Fandom, semiautoinserción, un número musical, peleas entre los OC's y por supuesto los mejores fics que han traído al Fandom este año (según ustedes). Y bueno, no me queda más que agradecer a todos ustedes por el apoyo incondicional a esta loca propuesta, sé que no es perfecta pero al menos daré lo mejor de mí para que cuando llegue Diciembre todos puedan disfrutar ese evento. Nos veremos en Diciembre con el fic que mencioné, y para los que no quedaron no se desanimen por esto sino que al contrario motívense para ser mejores porque dentro de todos se encuentra un escritor legendario que solo necesita ser explotado.

Hasta la próxima.

PD: Quería hacer un anuncio más interesante, pero me agarró en un momento sin inspiración


End file.
